twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Harper-Melnick
Judith "Judy" Harper-'Melnick '(played by Marin Hinkle) is Alan Harper's first wife, a fucking crackhead whore, dumbass piece of shit, selfish cunt. daughter of Lenore and Sheldon and the biological mother of Jake Harper and Mildred Melnick . She used to be a member of the Harper Family. She was the first woman Alan ever slept with, but their marriage was cold and she said that the only time she was ever happy being sexual was when she was pregnant with Jake. Alan often calls out her hypocritical behavior (mostly directed at her disapproval of him having girlfriends around Jake, when she has had relationships with another woman and various men herself), but he also seems to still have feelings for her, going as far as having visions of her and her new husband Herb when he began dating a mutual friend of theirs. She made no secret of living luxuriously with Alan's alimony, going as far as to get breast implants. She has since remarried to Dr. Herb Melnick (Ryan Stiles), Jake's pediatrician, a union that brought joy to Alan because it meant he no longer had to pay alimony. She still makes Alan pay child support for activities she doesn't want to trouble Herb with. In Season 6, she was pregnant with either Alan's or Herb's child. She gave birth to Mildred Melnick in the last episode of the season, with Charlie sitting next to her. The couple divorce in season ten when Herb has an affair with his receptionist. Family Parents: Lenore and Fred Sister: Liz, Myra Grandfather: Bill Ex-Husband: Herbert Gregory "Herb" Melnick-Harper(2007-2013) Son: Jacob David "Jake" Harper-Melnick (via Alan) (born 3/14/1994) Daughter: Mildred "Milly" Melnick-Harper (via Alan or Herb) Milly was conceived during a period when Judith and Herb were going through a rough patch and Herb had moved out. Alan and Judith briefly reconciled, but Judith eventually went back to Herb. A few weeks later, Judith announced she was pregnant, and Alan was concerned he was the father. Judith gives birth in the Season 6 finale, and in season 7, Jake mentions that Milly looks nothing like Judith or Herb, but more like "a girl version of my dad." History She kicks her first husband Alan out of his own house at the start of the series and enjoys her life to the fullest with her monthly alimony from Alan living comfortably remodeling the kitchen, vacationing to Hawaii, and even getting liposuction and breast implants. She was the first woman Alan ever slept with, but their marriage was cold and she said that the only time she was ever happy being sexual was when she was pregnant with Jake. She has since remarried to her second husband Dr. Herb Melnick-Harper (Ryan Stiles). In Season 6, she was pregnant with either Alan's or Herb's child. She gave birth to Mildred Melnick in the last episode of the season, with Charlie sitting next to her. In Season 8, she claims that she will go crazy if Alan becomes her neighbour but this is saved when Alan burns down the house very short while after. She and Herb is involved in Alan's ponzi scheme as she and Herb pay him 15000 and 6 months of child support pay. When Alan protests that the child support money is for Jake she says "Oh don't be so naive" Judith only appeared in six episodes in Season 9. Her last appearance on the show was in the last episode of Season 9. In Season 10, she disappears from the series, but is mentioned briefly on a few occassions. Her absence is never explained until the episode Run, Steven Staven! Run!, where Herb reveals that he and Judith are no longer together after she caught him cheating. She took their daughter Milly with her, while Herb remains in their house. Trivia * Judith Harper-Melnick was named after French actress Judith Henry, due to the fact that they are found to look extremely alike. *Judith may have simply said she was gay in the Pilot as an excuse to divorce Alan. *Judith has a very poor relationship with her parents and sister who like Alan better than her and seem to dislike Herb. *She still makes Alan pay for child support just to keep him under thumb and miserable. *While she views herself as lonely and long suffering, Judith is actually quite cruel, selfish, spiteful, irrational, and vindictive. *While a child she was a scared, needy, neurotic mess with a strange eating disorder, and a slut just like her sister. *While she blames Alan and Charlie for Jake's laziness, she herself seems to have little confidence and even less patience for him. *Her personality is similar to Susan Harper from the My Family series. *Her birthdate is unstated so far in the series, unlike Alan and Charlie. *It is unknown how Judith reacted to Charlie's death in Season 9, even though she despised him. *She has a crush on Walden Schmidt. *As of Season 9, when Judith drops Jake off to spend time with Alan at Walden's (formerly Charlie's) new beach house, Judtih coldly explains "it's your weekend to have custody of "this", implying she has lost a great deal of care for him. *In the Season 9 episode Big Girls Don't Throw Food episode where she and Walden kiss, Jake uses his cell phone to record them in the act without them knowing. He intends to use this as leverage to talk his mom into letting him drop out of school, though the video will more than likely resurface as Walden's "dirty laundry" always seems to pop back up. *Though Judith once claimed Alan was controlling, it is quite obvious she was the dominator in the relationship. *She and Alan have somewhat remained friends, but she does enjoy antagonizing him at times. *In Season 10 Run, Steven Staven! Run!, it is revealed that Judith had finally moved out of the house and divorced Herb after catching him having an affair with his receptionist, it is unknown where she is currently living or if she will make another appearance. *Marin Hinkle has now left the show, due to other commitments, her character will be written out. *She is the second original character to be removed of the series, the first being Charlie. *She is the biggest bitch in the entire world. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alan's Girlfriend Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Harper Family Category:Season 10 characters Category:Two and a Half Men Category:Two and a Half Men Wiki